Vostok
*Red *Gold *Black |skin=Pale |hidef= |family=*Valdia *Sonya Chekov † *Bella Chekov *Irina Chekov *Chalide Chekov *Katrina Chekov *Boris Chekov † *Sofia Chekov † |hidem= |abilities=*Basic vampiric abilities *Super strength *Super speed |special=Enhanced self-preservation |hidea= |job=*Russian diplomat |loyalty=*Valdia's Coven *Chekov family *Trans-Siberian Coven |hideg= yes }} Vostok was a member of Valdia's Coven, which was led by his wife, Valdia. But he was later killed by Felix and Jane. Biography Early Life Vostok was a Russian diplomat until he met his wife, Valdia. He and Valdia were on their honeymoon when they learned that she was pregnant. But when they were on their way home she had a miscarriage. They tried again and she became pregnant again and she gave birth to their firstborn child. Shortly after arriving back home and being with their family, they left one night to go shopping. But then James and Victoria had caught them and turned the two of them into vampires, even though they meant to drain them of their blood. Shortly after forming a coven of vampires, the coven grew and was attracting attention. After false rumors spread throughout the vampire world, the Volturi attacked and wiped out most of their coven. While they were escaping, Katrina and Vostok were caught by Jane and Felix, but they still told the others to leave them behind. First Vostok had gotten executed, then his sister-in-law did to. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, it was revealed that the Volturi had kept Vostok in hiding and as a prisoner in their Volterra castle/home. Caius, Aro, and Marcus then had Vostok taken with them when they left for Forks to destroy the Olympic coven for the creation of an immortal child. Shortly, after arriving in Forks, he realized that his former coven was there, along with his former wife and mate. When Caius had brought out Vostok and showed him to the entire coven. After seeing Valdia he automatically tried to get out of the Volturi's clutches and run towards his wife, but all attempts failed since Felios and Felix kept him down. After a failed attempt to try to get Valdia and her coven to start a fight, Caius released Vostok and left him go to his coven. Valdia and Vostok automatically hugged and kissed, after being separated for nearly sixty years. Shortly after that, Alice (Aro's main objective) arrived with her husband to show Aro a vision of a battle. During the battle, Irina was killed and this set Valdia after Caius, but she was soon stopped and thrown/pushed into Vostok by Afton. Vostok and Valdia then ran towards Felios and Felix and fought them. Kyran then sent Jimmy towards the two Volturi and Greek guards to use his ability to replace their heads with nothing. Valdia then set the two muscular beings on fire. But since the battle never occurred and Nahuel and Huilen arrived to give their witness. Vostok left with the Romanians and his coven to Eurasia. Vostok then got to catch up with what had been happening and how his first born child was doing. He found out that Valdia finally turned Bella into a vampire. Relationships Valdia Chekov Valdia Chekov is Vostok's mate, wife, and the mother of his first born child. Behind the Scenes After Vostok turned up again alive, this revealed that he had the ability of enhanced self-preservation. Relationships Valdia Chekov Valdia Chekov is Vostok's wife and the leader of their coven. She was also the mother of their first two children. Sonya Chekov Sonya Chekov is Vostok's first child but died when Valdia had a miscarriage. Katrina Chekov Katrina Chekov is Vostok's sister-in-law and was going to be executed with Vostok. But somehow, after Katrina was executed, Vostok escaped. Chalide Chekov Chalide Chekov is Vostok's brother-in-law and best friend in the coven. Irina Chekov Irina Chekov is Vostok's sister-in-law and coven mate. Others Vostok had other coven mates, such as: Talzin (killed), Elsa, and Vladimir. See also Category:Vampires Category:Mated Vampires Category:Vampire Index Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Valdia's Coven Category:Males Category:Vampires With Special Abilities